The invention relates generally to a strap-like fabric including a warp, a weft and a selvage formed by knitted stitches interconnecting the ends of the weft and it also relates to a method of and a device for manufacturing such a strap-like fabric.
Strap fabrics having weft yarns interconnected by knitted stitches are generally known and have the disadvantage that even upon the breakage of a single strand of yarn the whole fabric is prone to ravel. It is particularly a strap fabric made of synthetic strands of yarns where the danger of raveling is largest and consequently the applicability of such strap fabrics is frequently impaired or brings about considerable dangers. For example, if the strap-like fabrics are employed as carrying or safety belts the breakage of a single strand can have disastrous consequences.
Attempts have already been made in strap fabrics having a selvage formed by knitted stitches to avoid the aforementioned disadvantage qualities of the fabric by locking the weft yarns by means of additional locking yarns. This nonsolution however causes another disadvantage inasmuch as the knitted portion causes an increase in the thickness of the edge of the fabric which not only produces a different appearance of the edges but also to an increased vulnerability of the latter.